Through Darkness
by puppyvegeta
Summary: "I'm wanking in front of him. Gods, I'm wanking for him." [wolfstar]


I'm back! I'm sorry I vanished the last few months but well, here I am. Here's a very quick smut, I hope you enjoy.

Voltei! Desculpem se eu desapareci nos últimos meses, mas aqui estou. Aqui está um rated M, espero que gostem! ps: pretendo voltar a escrever a partir de agora, então esperem por muito wolfstar nos próximos dias! (a possível tradução dessa fic estará disponível se alguém me pedir, só pra deixar claro).

* * *

 **Through Darkness**

Sirius heard. That familiar wet sound of flesh against flesh. He stopped his hand for a few moments and frowned when he noticed that the other sound hasn't ceased. He was certain it was coming from the other side of the dorm. He swallowed hard and turned his head to look, incapable of stop himself.

His curtains were barely closed, and Remus was too concentrated on what he was doing to notice it. Sirius's eyes widened, his cock throbbing painfully. Remus was wanking. Fast. Hard. Sirius tentatively opened his curtains a little to take a better view.

Sirius followed the other boy's rhythm without notice, grabbing his cock and speeding up his movements. He moaned, perhaps a little louder than he intended to, and suddenly his eyes crossed the room and found Remus's. The werewolf stopped abruptly and Sirius copied him again, but neither of them diverted their eyes from each other.

Sirius gasped for air when Remus started again. Slowly, hesitantly. His heart was pounding so fast that he could feel it under his skin. "He can't be doing what I think he's doing…Can he?", Sirius's heart missed a beat before race impossible in his chest. Remus was jerking off in front of him, his eyes fixed on Sirius, and — holy fuck — he was opening the curtains definitely, clearly to give Sirius a better view.

Sirius's eyes immediately turned to Remus's lower body, and his hands started to move again, in the same speed, mimicking Remus's motions. He turned his eyes back to the werewolf's face and his guts burned when he realized Remus was obsessively staring at his shaft. Sirius moaned again, opened his legs and dragged the curtains away.

He was more turned on than he had ever been in his life.

"Fuck", Remus whispered when his gaze turned back to Sirius's face and their eyes captured each other's again. He increased the grab against his cock, the other hand running along his shaft and finding his balls. He rolled one and then another in his fingers, and Sirius opened his mouth in disbelief.

"I'm wanking in front of him. Gods, I'm wanking for him", and although he had no clue what the fuck was going on, Sirius accelerated his movements and arched up from the mattress. So close.

Without really thinking about it, Sirius closed his lips around his own index finger, sucking on it as quick as he could, covering himself in saliva. He reached down and passed straight through his sac, his finger rounding the pucker between his buttocks. If Remus had understood what he was doing was impossible to say, but perhaps he had, because a long, hoarse moan escaped from his lips.

Sirius slipped a finger inside, the ring of muscle tightening against it and he looked back to Remus's cock, wondering how it would feel having it up his arse, buried deep inside him. Remus was big, and he licked his own lips unwittingly. He suddenly found his spot and came violently, rubbing that bunch of nerves inside him, and he couldn't stop the "Remus" that escaped from his mouth, his release hitting him hard as he splattered all over his fingers and stomach. He recovered quickly and turned to Remus in time to see the boy finding his own release, arching up and thrusting against his own fingers. "Fuck!"

"This is the hottest thing I've ever seen", and he was sure he would easily be hard again if Remus had prolonged that for more a few minutes.

They looked again at each other through the darkness. Remus bit his lips and Sirius couldn't find any sign of regret in his face. How long they kept looking at each other none of they could tell exactly. Sirius was the first to close his curtains and, heart beating fast against his chest, he heard Remus doing the same short after.

But Remus didn't close the curtains next night.

* * *

Thank you! See you soon, folks.


End file.
